


Hunting ground

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [12]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Rire was getting bored of that jazz lounge. It was elegant, it served good drinks, it had good live music, it was almost perfect for his hunt. Almost. Almost because the humans that went there were always the same kind and it wasn’t excitingly new anymore. Every time felt like a previously read book of which one already knows the end.That was the reason why he changed place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges maritombola and COW-T, prompts "45 - Chi pecora si fa, il lupo se la mangia" and "paura"

Rire was getting bored of that jazz lounge. It was elegant, it served good drinks, it had good live music, it was almost perfect for his hunt. Almost. Almost because the humans that went there were always the same kind and it wasn’t excitingly new anymore. Every time felt like a previously read book of which one already knows the end.

That was the reason why he changed place.

The Braying Mule was the kind of place he never considered as a hunting ground: plain, low quality and full of uneducated humans.

He was considering the thought of leaving even if he had just got inside when someone approached him.

-Hey, you look a bit lost. Do you need some help?- a cheerful voice asked him.

Rire looked down on the –rather short, he had to admit- human in front of him. He had a bright smile on his face, brown hair that were badly kept and cheap clothes.

The demon smiled alluring.

-I think I just found what I was looking for.- he answered.

-Oh?- the man grinned amused at those words. –Let me offer you a beer, then.- he proposed.

He took a step towards the counter, then he stopped and looked back at Rire.

-My name’s Strade, by the way.- he introduced himself.

-Mine is Rire.- the demon replied.

-Nice to meet you. Take a seat, you’re not hard to find.- Strade joked, walking through the group of people in front of the counter in order to get his order.

Rire found a nice isolated table in a corner which was almost clean, so he sat there. It looked like he would have his fun tonight…

The human came back with two beers, offering one to Rire.

-So… what are you doing here? You look kind of out of place.- he asked.

-Well, I’m on a business trip and I was looking for somewhere to spend the evening.- the demon answered, sipping his beer. It was better than he expected, he could drink some of it.

Strade drank a bit of his, nodding interested.

-It’s understandable. No one likes to spend the night alone, after all.- he replied, his grin brighter than before.

-Exactly.- Rire smiled. –How about you? What are you doing here?- he asked.

-Oh, I was just looking for company.- he drank some more beer. –I was lucky to find you!- he added.

-Well, thank you.- the demon half grinned. –I think I’m lucky too.-

He leaned forward, adding alluringly:

-I may not need to find a hotel room after our chat.-

He noticed a strange light passing quickly into Strade’s eyes before his smile got as bright as possible.

-Sure, you can come to my place! Do you have a car?- he asked.

Rire shook his head.

-No, I don’t.-

-Well, then I’ll give you a ride.-

Strade finished drinking his beer.

-We can go whenever you want.- he added.

-Now is fine for me.- the demon replied.

He got up, waiting for his prey to do the same and lead him to his car.

They got in and Rire noticed that the passenger’s door didn’t have a handle on the inside.

-Something’s wrong?- Strade asked, amused.

-Nothing at all. Shall we go?- Rire answered, hiding a grin. That was going to be a very interesting prey…

The human looked a bit caught by surprise, but he started the engine and he drove quietly out of town.

The ride was quiet, but they clearly had high expectations from the other.

Strade parked in front of a small, isolated house, then he got out and opened the door to Rire –who couldn’t do it by himself even if he wanted to.

The human was humming cheerfully, leading Rire towards the front door.

-So… I hope you’ll like my… playroom.- he warned the demon with a mischievous grin.

-I really think I’ll do.- Rire replied.

Strade guided him to a metal door, opening it and letting the other get in first. As soon as they were walking down the stairs he closed the door behind him.

It definitely was interesting for Rire. There were so many good, _painful_ options for his prey…

When he turned around Strade had a big hunting knife in his hand and his grin was evil.

-You’d better do what I want now, Rire.- he threatened him.

The demon chuckled, lowering his sunglasses and grinning to show his sharp teeth.

-I’m sorry, but I think it’ll be the other way round, little human.-

He let out his tentacles, blocking Strade’s arms and legs and lifting him to look into his eyes more comfortably.

He was amused by the human’s sudden change of expression –surprise and terror, so cute–, then he added in an alluring tone of voice:

-Let’s play a game, shall we?-


End file.
